Kilua x engaños x sentimientos
by Bastet-57
Summary: Estoy con poca inspiración...Kilua descubre un secreto que jamás se imaginó...todos quedarán impresionados. Un final totalmente inesperado (incluso para la autora)
1. Capitulo 1

Kilua x engaños x sentimientos  
  
Capítulo 1.- De vuelta en casa  
  
Los años pasan para todos... la gente cambia, mejora o empeora y claramente, Kilua Zoldick no era la excepción. Aunque su amigo inseparable Gon seguía en la búsqueda de su padre y Leorio y Kurapica... estaban en lo suyo, Kilua no pudo encontrar su propio camino, ya que cuando se encontraba de viaje junto con Gon, recibió una muy inesperada llamada... Aló si, ¿Quién es? Soy yo Kilua, Irumi te llamo porque necesito que vengas a Padoquia inmediatamente. No me fastidies, quieres? Mira que estoy muy ocupado y ya estoy cansado de repetir que no volveré a matar ni nada de eso, así que... Kilua, nuestro padre ha muerto puedes dejar de molestarme y... QUE?!! Dime, que fue lo que dijiste? Lo que acabas de escuchar imbécil, así que lo mejor será que dejes a tu "amigo" en donde quiera que estés y vengas de inmediato. Así Kilua, sin pensarlo dos veces, le avisó a Gon que tenía una urgencia familiar y se marchó con rumbo a la propiedad Zoldick en la región de Padoquia. Al llegar a la mansión de gigantescas proporciones, a la primera persona que vió fue a su madre quien lo recibió con una cara que mezclaba la tristeza por la muerte de su esposo y la alegría de ver de nuevo a su hijo (era una expresión realmente extraña, pero dadas sus características de psicótica en ella era muy normal) Kilua mi amor, que gusto me da verte aquí... estamos todos muy tristes a cause de la muerte de tu padre así que no te imaginas el alivio que siento al saber que tu has recapacitado y porfin te quedarás con nosotros. Madre, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no volveré a vivir en esta casa? Yo sólo he venido a ver a mi padre y no quiero verme más involucrado con esta mugre de familia. Dijo Kilua quien ya se encontraba bastante cansado por lo largo del viaje, y definitivamente la insistencia de su madre no ayudaba mucho. Pero querido, donde están tus modales? Mira, he viajado desde muy lejos y ya francamente me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, asi que me dejas verlo ¡¡O no me hago responsable de mis actos!! Dijo Kilua levantando su puño, exasperado. ¡Querido... me alegra ver cuanto has progresado, la fiereza se refleja en tus ojos! Sigue asi. Lo miró casi con dicha ante aquella amenaza. (Debí haberme imaginado que a esta vieja loca no le intimidan las amenazas) pensó Kilua. Pero primero que nada debes vestirte decentemente. En tu habitación encontrarás lo necesario, luego podrás ver a quien quieras. Ya en su cuarto, Kilua encontró una camisa, corbata, chaqueta y pantalones, todo en una elegante seda negra, como era de esperarse para la ocasión. Después de vestirse, se dirigió a través de los pasillos de aquella lúgubre mansión... habían pasado tantos años, pensó... más de doce, quizás ya que Kilua no era el niño de mirada triste y vacía que caminaba por aquellos mismos pasillos, aunque sin embargo evocaba vívidamente todos aquellos recuerdos tristes y crudos... hasta que, casi sin darse cuenta llegó a un gigantesco salón adornado con cortinas negras, múltiples armas colgadas en las paredes junto con cuadros de todos los antepasados de la familia Zoldick... y al centro de aquella enorme sala se encontraba el ataúd de su padre lleno de rosas negras y blancas. Kilua se estremeció al ver aquella escena, hasta que de pronto se percató que toda la familia lo estaba observando. Se acercó silenciosamente hasta donde se encontraba su hermano Irumi. Pensé que no vendrías. Le dijo Irumi con un reconocible resentimiento en su voz. ¿Cómo pudiste dudar que vendría? Le dijo con un tono casi sarcástico. Él es mi padre, es el único que ha sido un poco comprensivo conmigo entre todos ustedes. Contestó Kilua susurrándole al oído. Pensé que preferías quedarte con tu amigo en vez de estar con tu familia. ¡Ja! No seas cínico porfavor, para ustedes no soy más que una oveja descarriada. No me vengas con el mismo cuento de siempre, ya no eres un niño tienes, que aprender afrontar tus responsabilidades, definitivamente el papel de chico rebelde ya no te viene. Kilua prefirió no contestar, lo del chico rebelde no le afectó, pero lo que le pareció extraño fue eso de las responsabilidades (¿qué cuento habrán inventado esta vez para retenerme aquí?) Pensó Kilua para sus adentros. Irumi se retiró y dejó paso a Milty quien se acercó con una mirada de envidia y reproche. Miren quien está aquí, pero si no es más que el maldito consentido de papá... Dijo Milty jadeando producto del gran esfuerzo que había constituido para él caminar aquella corta distancia, considerando la gran envergadura de su cuerpo. Kilua no pudo sino contestar a aquél amigable saludo. Y miren quien está aquí, la maldita vaca vergüenza de la familia. Palabras poco efectivas, pero muy ciertas. Aquí la única vergüenza eres tu, nos deshonras a todos negándote a estar aquí y a seguir con las tradiciones. Por cierto, ¿Aún sigues con esa estúpida idea de no matar? Preguntó Milty mirando fijamente a Kilua con sus porcinos ojos. Eso a ti no te interesa, yo sólo vine a ver a mi padre y francamente no tengo ganas de discutir con una bola de grasa como tu, ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes, ¿No crees? Respondió cansado Kilua. Está bien, creo que realmente no tiene sentido discutir con un imbécil como tu. Ah, se me olvidaba, ¿Te quedarás a la lectura del testamento, verdad? Milty pronunció aquellas palabras con un falso tono de ingenuidad en la voz. Como te dije ese tipo de cosas no me importan, asi que creo que no iré. Dijo Kilua despreocupado. Lo siento, pero estás obligado a ir, es necesario que todos estemos presentes. Además allí anunciarán quién será el sucesor del negocio familiar. Ese tema ya tenia a Kilua bastante cansado por decirlo menos pero considerando la situación, prefirió no discutir y simplemente asentir calladamente. Te aviso que será después del funeral. Y sin decir más, se retiró caminando asi como un enorme pato. Después de ese par de realmente incómodas conversaciones, Kilua tuvo porfin la oportunidad de acercarse a su padre. Vió su cara visiblemente más vieja y arrugada debido al inexorable paso de los años, como sucede con todos. Aunque sin embargo ese aire de hombre poderoso, de asesino que Kilua alguna vez soñó con tener, no había desaparecido, incluso después de su muerte. Su largo pelo albino asi como el suyo, de pronto lo hizo verse reflejado en él, llevándolo a recordar cómo era su padre y al mismo tiempo en cómo era él. Sin duda alguna Kilua lo admiraba; admiraba la forma en como mataba, en la expresión de sus ojos cuando lo hacía, en como él mismo había aprendido junto con su padre el arte de matar, de perseguir, de ser un cazador de sentir el control total enfrente de un hombre suplicando por piedad... y por otro lado le recordó lo mal que eso le hacía sentir algunas veces, que a pesar de llevar todo eso en su sangre, realmente quería ser diferente, quería encontrar algo con lo que pudiera ser feliz... De pronto se sintió completamente solo, terriblemente solo, ya que no se quedaría más tiempo en esa casa, eso era seguro ya que le desagradaba enormemente estar ahí, y porque no podía ser el eterno compañero de Gon, el único amigo que tenía... así siguió observando a su padre por mucho rato, pensado en la mugre de familia que tenía y que sería de su vida, hasta que de repente sintió mucho cansancio y se fue a dormir.  
  
Hola a todos!! Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, este es mi primer fic... lo único que les pido es clemencia y comprensión, ya que de lo contrario me pueden causar un trauma (( (Ok me dejaré de estupideces). Lo que en serio les quiero pedir es que se tomen la molestia de mandarme REVIEWS porfis, ya que es muy importante para mi saber la opinión de ustedes y ver que cosas puedo cambiar, agregar o si definitivamente dejo de escribirlo. También me gustaría saber que ideas pueden dar (sería genial ((() Quisiera agradecer a Vivichan ya que ha sido muy simpática conmigo y me ha inspirado para escribir este fanfic. Y cómo olvidar a mis buenas amigas Macarena Meléndez y kaorukikyo por haber leído el fic y darme su sincera opinión. Si quisieran contactarse conmigo para enfrentarme personalmente este es mi mail: Sayounara ((( 


	2. Capitulo 2

¡Mérhaba!(Hola en turco)bueno, aquí me presento para presentarles el nuevo capitulo de mi fic. Me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado el primer capitulo (casi me da un ataque de emoción cuando leí los primeros reviews; estuve al borde de las lágrimas, jeje) Primero que nada quiero pedirles perdón por haber me atrasado tanto en subir este nuevo capítulo pero no tengo compu con Internet, así que tengo que arreglármelas cono puedo y de repente me rapto un computador por ahí y me aprovecho para poder subirlos (( (suena bandálico, pero así es) Bueno al final de esta edición responderé los reviews y aclararé cosas, espero que lo disfruten y ¡A LEER!!!  
  
Cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda contra ella, exhaló un largo suspiro y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para acostarse. Mientras se sacaba la camisa, sonó su celular.  
  
Si, quién es? Preguntó Kilua mientras se bajaba los pantalones.  
  
Soy yo Gon. Kilua dejó de hacer aquello que estaba haciendo, abrió mucho los ojos y el sueño que tenía desapareció instantáneamente. Te llamaba para saber cómo estabas, hace tiempo que no sabía de ti, asi que me preocupé y ...  
  
((Gon, me fui hace sólo dos días. Le dijo Kilua con sorna "aún sigue siendo un niño asustadizo", pensó este para sus adentros tiernamente. Pero de todos modos te agradezco que te preocupes. Mientras hablaba con su amigo se paseaba por la habitación pasando los dedos por su cabellera en una actitud despreocupada.  
  
Bueno, quería saber cómo habían salido las cosas, con tu padre me refiero. Respondió Gon tímidamente.  
  
Uhh...no ha pasado mucho. Pude confirmar que mi padre si está realmente muerto, lo vi un momento y me dijeron que mañana será el funeral y todo lo demás así que creo que me quedaré unos dos días más. Kilua dejó de pasearse por la habitación y se detuvo delante de la ventana y pudo ver su reflejo en ella, ya que producto de la noche se encontraba muy oscuro.  
  
Ok, bueno, sólo cuídate, y trata de descansar, asi cuando estés mejor te regresas. Le recomendó Gon con un tono de alegría que era característico en su voz.  
  
¡Ja! No creo que nadie pueda descansar mucho estando en este lugar, de hecho ya no me siento muy bien. Reflexionó el chico mientras miraba su cuerpo y su rostro en la ventana. Lo único que quiero es irme cuanto antes de aquí.  
  
Me alegro de oír eso, yo té hecho mucho de menos. Gon se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se calló de inmediato, aunque Kilua no sabía muy bien si su amigo se daba cuenta de la reacción que esas palabras causaron en él. Bueno, me refiero a que me siento muy sólo aquí, no tengo nadie aquí que me prepare el desayuno con los huevos fritos estilo familia Zoldick y todo eso... Se apresuró a decir Gon, para que lo que había dicho antes pasara desapercibido.  
  
Bueno, no puedes negar que sin mí, tu te mueres de hambre, seguramente no has comido nada en todos estos días. Kilua le respondió con una sonrisa de ternura en los labios.  
  
Jeje... tienes razón, además cuando llegues a casa tendrás que ordenar todo el desorden que he dejado yo. Le avisó Gon con un tono picaresco en su voz  
  
¡¡Que!! Si tú eres el cerdo que ensucia todo entonces tú tendrás que ordenas ¿Me oíste?. Le espetó Kilua furiosamente.  
  
De todas formas te estaré esperando, así que vuelve pronto ¿Sí?  
  
Ok, trataré de apurarme lo más que pueda, pero espero que te haya quedado claro que yo no pongo ni un pie en ese departamento amenos que esté perfectamente limpio y libre de plagas ¿Quedó claro?  
  
Si señor, como usted ordene amo Kilua. Se burló Gon  
  
Déjate de decir estupideces. Bueno cuídate, que estés bien adiós.  
  
Adiós Kilua, ah y saluda a Canari de mi parte. Ahora sí, adiós.  
  
Kilua colgó el teléfono y se tendió en la cama. Comenzó a recordar a su amigo y se dio cuenta que él también lo echaba de menos. Recordó las innumerables veces en las que había estado en su casa, compartiendo con su familia, lo cálida que esta era, de todos aquellos momentos agradables explorando el bosque o hablando con Mito. En esas visitas se dio cuenta de la abismante diferencia que existía entre estas dos familias (la suya y la de Gon, claro) Ahora lo único que le quedaba era ponerse a pensar en qué sería lo próximo que haría en cuanto saliera de aquella casa, quizás conseguir algún trabajo como cazador de listas negras (ya había conseguido la licencia de cazador hacía algunos años) y, en una de esas hasta conseguirse una novia. Después de todo ya era un hombre y debía de comportarse como tal, así como le habían estado haciendo recordar hace poco.  
  
A estas alturas Kilua ya se encontraba sólo en ropa interior encima de las sábanas puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y miró hacia el techo. Exhaló un gran suspiro. Prefirió olvidar todos aquellos pensamientos que lo único que hacían era amargarlo. Cerró los ojos y de pronto a su mente vinieron todos aquellos recuerdos felices junto a Gon en su casa; pudo sentir aquella suave brisa que lo rodeaba cuando se encontraba recostado en el bosque, el aire limpio y la paz que inundaba todo el lugar. El cálido sol que le pegaba en la cara, el sonido del viento colándose entre medio de las hojas de los árboles... Finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Kilua miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que todos ya iban rumbo al mausoleo de la familia con la carroza funeraria. "Bueno, de todas formas nisiquiera planeaba asistir" pensó Kilua, cuando pasó la carroza con el ataúd, lo único que atinó a decir en un murmullo fue "adiós querido padre. Créeme, te extrañaré". Se quedó sentado ahí, enfrente de la ventana mirando nostálgicamente hacia aquél bosque durante un buen rato hasta que creyó que había pasado un tiempo prudente como para bañarse, vestirse y dirigirse hacia la lectura del testamento.  
  
Se encaminó hacia el despacho de su padre en donde se encontraban todos; su madre y sus tres hermanos. En el escritorio estaba sentado un abogado (como se supone que es en estos casos). Kilua se quedó parado muy silenciosamente en una esquina de la habitación; francamente esas cosas no le importaban... bueno, después de todo pudiera se r que el viejo Silva le diera alguna cosa valiosa, seguramente algo que pudiera vender para luego comprar cosas que realmente valieran la pena... ¡Como 300.000 containers del señor Chocorobot! Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que pasó inadvertida entre los presentes.  
  
Mientras él estaba pensando en esa clase de estupideces, el abogado leía el testamento. En realidad no prestó mucha atención a lo que el hombre decía, hasta que de pronto mencionó su nombre. En todo caso tampoco se hubiera dado cuenta si no hubiera sido porque todos los ojos se posaron en la esquina en donde él se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared en una actitud despreocupada.  
  
A ti, hijo Kilua. Rezó el abogado con un tono de monotonía en la voz. Te dejo una de mis pertenencias más preciadas, la espada del emperador Cheng Kaji Xia de la XV dinastía.  
  
Kilua no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada... "¿Acaso me quieren tomar el pelo? ¡Hacen que me quede sólo para recibir una espada que probablemente se esté cayendo a pedazos! Pensó Kilua para sus adentros.  
  
Milty le dirijió una mirada de burla y satisfacción, pero a Kilua poco le importó, en cuanto saliera de la mansión la vendería y podría hacer algo con aquel dinero. Bueno, quizá sólo serían 100 containers del señor Chocorobot, pero los disfrutaría de todas maneras.  
  
Ha llegado el momento en que nombre a mi sucesor. Siguió recitando el abogado. A aquella persona que tenga que seguir con el negocio familiar. Lo pensé durante muchos años, y finalmente he escogido a aquel que cumple con todas las características de un verdadero asesino Zoldick...  
  
Kilua porfin prestó atención a lo que el hombre decía, giró su cabeza hacia donde éste se encontraba y lo escuchó atentamente...  
  
...antes, quiero que quede muy claro que, si el hijo elegido no quiera cumplir con mi voluntad, como no habrá sucesor, el negocio familiar terminará y todas mis pertenencias (incluso las que he dejado como herencia) serán quemadas junto con mi cuerpo.  
  
¿Habría que ser un idiota para no querer ser el elegido, no crees? Le susurró Milty por lo bajo a Irumi que se encontraba a su lado.  
  
Eso habrá que verlo. Dijo Irumi con perspicacia sospechando lo obviamente inevitable.  
  
...quien se preocupará de velar por la estabilidad de mi esposa y toda mi descendencia. El elegido es Kilua.  
  
Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala y todos los ojos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia Kilua, quien a diferencia de la otra vez, se encontraba más molesto que despreocupado. Todos lo estaban mirando menos Milty, que se quedó petrificado mirando hacia el frente con los ojos desorbitados. Irumi miró a su obeso hermano con una actitud de fastidio, y, con cautela le dijo al oído:  
  
¿Eres un estúpido o que? ¿Cómo pudiste dudar por un solo momento que tú podrías tener alguna ventaja con respecto a Kilua? No hagas escándalo y déjame a mí, que yo me ocupo de este asunto. Se alejó de Milty y se fue caminando hacia Kilua, quien aún se encontraba sumido en el más profundo disgusto.  
  
Felicitaciones hermanito. ¿No te da alegría saber que finalmente nuestro padre te escogió a ti, y que lo hizo sólo para hacerte la vida un poquito más miserable? Irumi lo miró con una sonrisa de falso regocijo.  
  
No seas hipócrita maldito, y cambia esa cara. Puede que tu no me creas, pero realmente pensé que ya no querría verme nunca más, después de todo lo decepcioné muchas veces y..  
  
- Bueno, bueno, pero dime, ¿ Qué piensas hacer?  
  
Mientras Kilua pensaba. Milty no aguantó más y explotó en un arranque de ira incontrolable y fue su madre quien finalmente tuvo que ir a tratar de calmarlo a punta de cachetadas.  
  
Creo que sería muy divertido ver como queman todas las cosas que papá les dejó, mientras ustedes lloran y gritan...a mi que más me da. Kilua alejó su mirada hacia el horizonte en una expresión casi soñadora.  
  
Bueno ¿sabes? A mí también me encantaría ver la cara que pones TÚ cuando Hizoka mata a tu amiguito Gon. Él me ha estado comentando que tiene muchas ganas de jugar con él, créeme que no se hará de rogar si le doy cualquier pretexto...  
  
La expresión de Kilua cambió completamente con aquellas palabras. Ahora se encontraba en un estado de furia, haciendo que sus instintos de asesino florecieran. Sus ojos se tornaron fríos y sin vida. Era sorprendente que la sola amenaza de que algún peligro pudiera acechar a Gon lo hicieran reaccionar de aquella forma.  
  
No metas a Gon en esto. Es mi problema y yo sólo lo arreglaré. Kilua miró a su hermano con aquellos ojos vacíos. Esa era la única respuesta que él podía dar, ahora caía en la cuanta de que Gon se encontraba muy expuesto y que si Irumi quería hacer algo en contra de su amigo, era perfectamente capaz. Hora recordaba vívidamente aquellas ocasiones en que Irumi le inspiraba un terror inconmensurable, recordaba aquél NEN tan poderoso que hacía que todo su cuerpo comenzara a estremecer y el sudor frío que corría por su espalda. Prefirió no decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y abandonó la sala a grandes zancadas.  
  
!Ja¡ Sabía que eso funcionaría... aún no comprendo por qué Kilua le tiene tanto aprecio a ese chico... ¿Qué será lo que tiene de especial? Irumi cruzó loa brazos con una aire de autosuficiencia en el rostro.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Mérhaba... bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Les pido perdón por la demora, pero como entré ya a clases, tengo muchas pruebas y trabajos. De hecho, en estos momentos debería estar estudiando para un control de matemáticas, pero mi deseo de escribir es incontenible ((( bueno, en realidad es porque soy muy floja, nada más). Esta vez he de admitir que escribí muucho, lo que pasa es que me encanta explayarme y tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible, para que este humilde fanfic sea de su agrado, también era una forma de compensar la demora, claro está. Ahora hay algunas cosas que quisiera aclarar:  
  
1.- Hace poco estaba viendo unos capítulos de hunter x y me di cuenta de que el nombre del hermano de Kilua no es Milty sino Milky (( pero bueno, espero que comprendan mi estupidez.  
  
2.-Ustedes se preguntarán por qué no he puesto al abuelo. Bueno, consideré que sería una perdida de tiempo, ya que él no interfiere mucho en la historia y quería hacerla un poco más ágil para que ustedes no se aburrieran tanto (.(  
  
También quiero volver a agradecer a la gente que se tomó la molestia de mandarme reviews (sí a ti también palomax, muchisimas gracias) (ok te sekr ederum (se supone que debería decir "gracias" en turco. Algún día les explicaré el porqué de mi afición a este bello país (.()  
  
Espero que nos estemos leyendo pronto (si Alá así lo quiere) OK, GÜLE GÜLE (adiós) 


	3. capitulo 3 : malas costumbres

¡HOLA! Aquí me presento con la entrega bianual de mi fic. La demora excesiva tiene muchas explicaciones, pero sería muy largo y además triste de contar. (Me han pasado muchas cosas en este último tiempo, pero no creo que les interese saberlo, me limitaré a mi labor de escritora, jeje) Además he estado muuy ocupada en el colegio haciendo todo tipo de trabajos estúpidos que a fin de cuentas no sé para qué nos van a servir en el futuro, sin mencionar lo de mi crisis vocacional. Pero bueh... siempre hay cosas que a uno le suben el animo ¿no? Como el animé, danza árabe y, como no Tarkan... espero que toda esta charla motivacional les haya servido de algo... bueno, creo que no, pero a fin de cuantas no estoy aquí por eso...

El punto de todo este largo y aburrido prologo es que aquí les va el tercer capítulo del fic más cebollento de esta página, espero que lo disfruten y lo más importante... MANDEN REVIEWS PORFA! Cada vez que leo uno nuevo me chamusco de la emoción, bueno en sentido figurado claro.

PD: En realidad habían muchas otras cosas que quería contarles, pero se me olvidaron... jeje, debe ser la grasa que me taponea las arterias la que no me deja pensar claramente... pero hay algo que no se me ha olvidado... es un tema muy importante que quiero tratar con ustedes... pero se los diré al final del capítulo (es una estrategia comercial que estoy practicando, espero que resulte) ahora si a leer!

Capítulo 3.- Malas costumbres.

Kilua salió corriendo de la habitación... estaba furioso. "¡Mi padre me prometió que si no quería no tendría que hacerlo!" Pensaba el chico. Creía que después de haberlo desilusionado tanto no iba a querer elegirlo a él... pero lo hizo... ¡El maldito lo hizo!

Así llegó sin querer al mausoleo de la familia. Entró y pudo ver todas las criptas de sus antepasados hasta que se topó con la que se había unido más recientemente, la de su padre. La cripta solo decía: "Silva Zoldick", su fecha de nacimiento, la de muerte y una sencilla inscripción el latín que decía: "Mors ultima ratio"... "la muerte es la última razón de todo" leyó Kilua, palabras muy ciertas pero que no tenían nada que ver con él, ese maldito bastardo le había robado el único poco de libertad que tenía, ahora tendría que alejarse de Gon y de todo lo que alguna vez soñó hacer. ¿Cómo se atrevía a arruinar su vida de esa manera? A el le encantaba estar con aquel chico, lo apreciaba mucho, aunque nunca se lo había expresado abiertamente debido al tipo de educación y la infancia tan solitaria por la que había tenido que pasar... ahora que tendría que dedicar el resto de su vida a eso... 

Como quería huir de aquel lugar, vivir una vida normal, sólo quería eso...

Después de patear y escupir la cripta de su padre unas cuantas veces regresó a su habitación para llamar a Gon:

- Gon, quiero hablar contigo.- Saludó el chico triste y desganado.

¿Qué pasó? Te noto mal.- Terció Gon.

- No... casi nada, solo que, tal como me lo temía, mi padre se las arregló para que tuviera que hacerme cargo del negocio familiar.-

- Pero, yo creí que ya ese asunto estaba aclarado.-

- Yo también creí lo mismo, pero no me pude salvar, nisiquiera después de que el viejo se murió.- Sentenció Kilua amargado.

- Bueno... pero podrías tomarlo por el lado amable y aprovechar este tiempo para estar con tu familia¿No crees- Preguntó Gon en tono afable.

- Jaja... parece que no me hubieras conocido nada en todos estos años Gon... no han pasado ni dos días y yo lo único que quiero hacer es salir corriendo de aquí, no soporto a nadie en esta casa. Estar aquí lo único que hace es que me ponga a pensar en cosas que... definitivamente no quiero recordar... – Kilua se quedó callado por unos momentos. Le hacía mal todo aquello.

Gon tampoco sabía que decir. No podía darle ningún consejo, ya que jamás había vivido una situación parecida; saber que su amigo estaba sintiéndose mal y que él no podía hacer nada hacía que se sintiera impotente.

- Lo siento Kilua, creo que no soy yo la persona indicada para darte ningún tipo de consejo.- Se disculpó finalmente el chico. –Lo único que puedo decirte es que te tomes las cosas con mucho cuidado y que si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme.

- Muchas gracias Gon. En serio no quiero que te sientas mal ni nada parecido, lo que pasa es que ni tu ni nadie podría entender jamás lo que me pasa... yo... bueno, no tiene sentido hablar de eso ahora. Bueno, espero que estés bien y que pronto podamos hablar. Adiós Gon.

- Adiós Kilua. – Ya no había mucho más que decir en esa conversación, así que el chico prefirió guardarse sus palabras para otra ocasión.

Después de aquella charla, un mayordomo tocó la puerta de Kilua, avisándole que lo esperaban en el despacho de su padre. Al llegar allí se encontró con el abogado, Irumi y una mujer.

¿Para qué me llamaban- Preguntó molesto.

- Es para presentarte a tu nueva ayudante. – Respondió Irumi.

¿Ayudante¡Qué es eso porfavor!

- Ya sabes, es una persona que facilita el trabajo de alguien por medio de... -

¡Ya sé lo que es un ayudante idiota! Lo que quiero saber es para qué.-

- Mmm... bueno, en realidad nadie sabe muy bien para qué, pero en el testamento decía que esta chica tenía estar aquí para aconsejarte y guiarte sobre cualquier detalle que quisieras saber con respecto al negocio... creo que es principalmente para eso. – Aclaró Irumi.

La joven tenia aproximadamente la misma edad que Kilua, tal vez un año menos. Estaba sentada muy silenciosamente en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala. Pero a raíz del estado de furia en que Kilua se encontraba, nisiquiera la tomó en cuenta, incluso pasó a su lado mientras se dirigía hacia su hermano para arrebatarle el testamento de sus manos... era extraño, Irumi parecía inclusive deleitado con todo aquello por lo que Kilua estaba pasando, además parecía adorar el control que tenía por sobre su hermano menor en esos momentos, definitivamente Kilua estaba atrapado.

Le tiró el testamento en la cara, atravesó la habitación a grandes zancadas y cerró la puerta.

- Discúlpalo, el generalmente no es así es que está pasando por una situación muy difícil.

La muchacha asintió comprensivamente con la cabeza.

El testamento puntualizaba también que debía presentarse el lunes siguiente al trabajo... el domingo por la noche, se encontraba en su habitación comenzando a resignarse... era impresionante la manera en la que su vida había cambiado en tan corto tiempo, sabía que ya no tenia sentido seguir luchando. Por otro lado, tendría que volver a matar, cosa que realmente lo inquietaba mucho, aunque, bueno, hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar tan fácilmente, y seguramente ser asesino era una de ellas.

Aún sentía curiosidad por saber qué sentiría al enfrentarse a una víctima otra vez, trató de verlo como un reto más que como una obligación.

Finalmente se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se presentó en la oficina de su padre. Al entrar, se encontró con la chica que había visto ayer sentada en el escritorio de su padre, al verlo se paró muy rápidamente, con una clara expresión de vergüenza en su cara.

- No te preocupes. - Dijo Kilua con un tono muy calmado en la voz. – A propósito , quiero disculparme por lo del otro día, estaba bastante exaltado. –

- Pierda cuidado señor. – Respondió la chica.

- A todo esto¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Kilua cercándose a ella.

- Rioco. –

- Rápidamente completó la oración.

- Mi nombre es Rioco, señor. –

- Mmm... está bien Rioco, dime qué es lo que debo saber. –

Rioco comenzó a explicarle detalles puramente técnicos sobre el negocio, las otras cosas además de matar. Así se pasó un largo rato enfrente de Kilua, mientras este hacía como que escuchaba, ya que quedó atrapado mirando la cara de la chica. Había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, además de su belleza, era extraño... en esos momentos no supo ni cómo explicárselo a si mismo, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia, ya descubriría qué era, lo único con lo que contaba de sobra, era tiempo.

- Señor Kilua. –

¿Ah?... ¡Oh! Perdón, me desconcentré. - Se disculpó distraídamente Kilua.

- Ah... bueno, yo sólo quería avisarle que su primer cliente lo está esperando afuera. – Le avisó la chica.

- Dile que pase. –

- Como usted diga señor. –

Entonces pasó un hombre de estatura media, macizo, que vestía un terno muy formal; habían muchas arrugas en su cara y su pelo era completamente cano. No tenia menos de 70 años. Con paso decidido y firme llegó hasta el escritorio de Kilua y le extendió la mano.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Temori Adeko. – Dijo el hombre muy seco.

- Bueno dígame¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted- Kilua intentó parecer serio y competente, aunque no lo fuera.

Temori lo miró directamente a los ojos y de pronto comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

¡Ya no aguanto más¡ Ese hombre me tiene fuera de control... ¡Dentro de poco me volveré loco!

La primera reacción de Kilua fue de total desconcierto, claro, tener a aquél hombre llorando como un bebé no era nada agradable para él, ni honorable para aquel hombre. Después de unos cuantos minutos, Kilua comenzó a perder la paciencia.

¡Compórtese como hombre quiere! Ahora cállese de una vez por todas y dígame a quien tengo que matar.

Cuando el hombre ya se tranquilizó, pudo finalmente decir:

- Es mi hermano Meruno Adeko, quiero que lo asesine cuanto antes... -

Después de pedir todos los datos necesarios y arreglar la forma de pago, Temori Adeko se retiró.

Kilua se sentó en el sillón que había a un lado, un poco cansado

- Vaya... al parecer esto será más difícil de lo que creía.

Así estuvo toda la mañana recibiendo clientes, hasta que llegó la noche... el momento en el que toda la familia Zoldick se pone a trabajar, bueno, más específicamente Irumi y él, ya que ninguno de sus otros dos hermanos se dedicaba a ello, su hermana pequeña sólo cuidaba de su madre todo el día y Milky... bueno, Milky era un parásito más que nada.

Se repartieron la lista y así comenzó la cacería.

- Veamos, el primero es... Nobu Sakamoto. – Leyó Kilua mientras revisaba la lista.

En un bar de la cuidad encontró a su presa, se sentó en una mesa alejada de la barra, en donde se encontraba Nobu. Estuvo ahí por unos cuantos minutos esperando a que él se fuera del bar para así poder arrinconarlo en un callejón cercano para matarlo.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que una chica se acercó a su presa. Las luces del lugar eran muy tenues pero sin embargo los ojos de Kilua estaban muy atentos, estaba emocionado, incluso excitado con la idea de volver a matar... sentiría la sangre cálida en sus manos, vería de nuevo aquél rostro suplicante por piedad... ahora no tendría porqué esconder sus instintos de asesino. Ahora de hecho, era su obligación.

Kilua seguía observando aquella escena. La pareja, al parecer sostenía una conversación muy agradable y a la vez apasionada. De un momento a otro, el hombre intentó besarla, pero la chica lo detuvo poniendo su mano de por medio, a cambio de eso le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó del bar en el que se encontraban. Kilua esperó unos cuantos minutos para salir también detrás de ellos.

La cuidad parecía muy animada aquella noche de verano. Las luces artificiales hacían que el ambiente pareciera más irreal. Las calles estaban atestadas de gente gritando, riendo y conversando. Pero nada de esto hacía que el chico se desconcentrara de la pareja que era su objetivo. Caminaban tomados de la mano y aprovechaban cualquier alto en el camino para basarse intensamente. En estos momentos ellos dos era un blanco extremadamente fácil, pero sin embargo prefirió esperar al instante justo para hacerlo. No quería desperdiciar la mejor oportunidad que se le presentase.

Luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras, llegaron a un hotel, sin duda el mejor de la cuidad. El hombre se acercó al mostrador y pidió sus llaves. La chica lo abrazaba tiernamente mientras él conversaba despreocupadamente con el recepcionista. Kilua se encontraba observando desde una distancia bastante prudente como para no ser descubierto. Una vez ellos ya habían subido el ascensor, el chico los siguió sigilosamente hasta le habitación. Ya podía sentir el olor de la muerte circulando por sus venas. El ser humano dio paso a un animal que estaba sediento de sangre, un animal que sólo pensaba en matar.

Nota de la autora:

Mérhaba (jeje... hola) bueno, como pueden ver escribí muuuuucho, pero como que no avancé nada ejem... bueno, prometo que el próximo capítulo será más emocionante (se los prometo, no crean que son puras mentiras, sólo les adelanto que... "hay algo raro en esa chica"...) además espero poder actualizar más a menudo, aunque no creo que eso pueda suceder... Jejeje, bueno se hace lo que se puede.

Hay muchas cosas que quisiera contarles... creo que pondré uno de esos diarios de vida que la gente escribe por Internet, aunque en realidad no les encuentro mucha gracia, en realidad me gusta que ustedes me digan que es lo que opinan y eso... pero me estoy desviando del tema... ¿ se recuerdan que yo les dije al principio de este emocionante capítulo que había algo muy importante que yo quería tratar con ustedes? Pues, ha llegado el momento (redoble de tambores, porfavor) y es eso de que en casi todos los reviews me dicen que no quieren bajo ningún motivo que la historia sea Yaoi. Cuando lo leí casi se me cayeron los pelos... "no puede ser" pensé "pero si para eso fue que la escribí! Para que Gon y Kilua se dieran como caja!" bueno, no tanto como caja (ese es un término muy chileno que ocupamos cuando dos personas se aman mucho... y la flor y la avejita... creo que me entienden ¿no? Jeje) el punto es que le he hecho algunos cambios al argumento del fic para que sea del gusto y agrado de todos los presentes (incluyéndome a mí, claro). Creo que con eso ya solucionamos ese problema... espero que queden conformes y que lo sigan leyendo y opinando sobre él ya que lo hago con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y disculpen, pero mi cuerpo pide un descanso a gritos! Ahora acabo de descubrir que un viernes por la noche no es el mejor momento para escribir un fic... pero este ha sido el único tiempito libre que me ha quedado dentro de toda la semana, y francamente mis neuronas no están trabajando bien... bueno cuídense, pórtense mal y pásenlo bien (como dice mi abuelita...) y espero que nos estemos leyendo pronto. Chau!

Bastet57


End file.
